


Live in the Jungle

by youmakemesoangry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal goes wrong and Adam does his best to turn fight club into fuck club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live in the Jungle

He’s sharpening one of his knives when the door to the loft slams open, followed by loud yelling. He drops his whetstone and stands up, only to relax again once he recognizes the harsh voice of Bruce.

“I don’t want to fucking hear it! You said three o’ clock, I was ready to be there at 3 o’ clock. You’re the one who got the fucking time of day wrong!” Bruce comes barging through the living room, and heads straight for the kitchen. He’s followed by James, who is bouncing on his toes after him.

“I never said three o’ clock, asshole! I said 0300. That means three in the morning jackass! It’s not my problem you never listen and can’t tell military time!” Adam wipes the oil on his hand and knife off on a towel, stays standing where he is, and watches the two argue. Bruce pours himself a drink, facing away from Adam. James is standing with his arms crossed and his legs spread. 

He’s pissed, and he’s ready to fight Bruce. Adam guesses the arms deal went even worse then he thought.

Bruce slams back his drink and braces himself against the kitchen counter. He shakes his head, and Adam tenses, gripping the knife in his hand tighter.

“We lost another arms dealer, you have three different bounties on your head, and I got donkey punched in the back of the head.” James rolls his eyes in an exceptionally dramatic way.

“I told you, I wasn’t aiming for you with that swing. I was trying to get that other guy off of you and you mov-”

“I don’t give a shit about the punch, Willems!” Bruce slams his fist against the counter and turns towards James. In response, James stands a little taller and uncrosses his arms, hands clenching into fists. Adam notices the blood on them, and the darkening purple bruise across Bruce’s cheek. 

“Well, Greene. It’s not my fucking fault you couldn’t get to the warehouse on time and got bitchy with the dealer. It’s not my fault that you got a gun pointed at your fucking head and needed your ass saved, again.” Bruce gets closer to James as he speaks, and by the time James stops talking, he’s pushed against the pantry. Bruce is red in the face and James looks a little wary.

He mostly looks pissed though. Adam needs to stop this before it gets out of control. He quietly moves towards the kitchen, staying quiet so he doesn’t get himself punched.

James has got an angry grin on his face until Bruce wraps his hand around James’ throat, and pins him harder against the pantry. Then his eyes go dark, and he smirks at Bruce.

“You gonna hurt me, Brucie? Gonna teach me a lesson about talking back to the big bad tank of Los San-” His eyes go wide as Adam’s knife flies through the space between their faces. It sticks in the cabinet about inches to the right of James’ face. The handle wobbles in between them, and they both turn towards him. He wipes the rest of the oil from the handle off of his hands, and he watches as their eyes trace the movement.

Good. They can work out their anger this way.

“Are you children finished quarreling? Or do you wanna punch each other a few times before we move this to the bedroom?” Bruce’s face changes, slowly at first, but then he looks Adam up and down and releases his hold on James’ throat. Adam sees James squint his eyes slightly, and knew that that wasn’t what he want.

“I want you to drag James into the bedroom by his throat.” He sees Bruce’s shoulders tense at the authority in his voice and, well. Adam doesn’t like it either but he wants this to be fuck club, not fight club, so someone has got to get this ball rolling. “I’ll meet you in there when I’m done with my knives.” Bruce squeezes his hand, and starts to drag James away.

James stumbles and Adam can hear a choke, and then a moan. Ok, this is. This is gonna be really good.

He turns away and hears them struggle down the hall while he pulls his knife out of the wall. He keeps his hearing honed in on sounds coming from the bedroom while he mechanically cleans and puts away his supplies.

By the time he makes it to them, Bruce has gotten James’ shirt off, and his pants unbuckled. Bruce is still fully clothed, but James has clearly tried to remedy that.

Bruce turns towards him when Adam walks into the room, and sits up so he’s kneeling over James’ body on the bed.

“You gonna get over here sometime today, Kovic? Or do I have to pin you down and undress you too?” That thought is tempting, and it sends a hot feeling through his stomach. He must show some kind expression on his face, because Bruce’s eyes go heavy lidded and he motions for Adam to come closer.

James bucks underneath Bruce, but locks his eyes on Adam. He smirks and licks his lips, and Adam rips his shirt off, wanting to get undressed as quickly as possible. He walks over to the bed, and knees walks over to where James is. Adam leans down to kiss James when a hand tangles in his hair and tugs. He lets out an involuntary moan, but stops leaning forward. His eyes are locked with James while they both wait for Bruce to tell them what to do.

“I want you naked and on your back, Kovic. I’m going to fuck James from the back while he blows you, and then he’s going to fuck you. James?” James’ eyes flicker away from Adam to look at Bruce still kneeling over him. “You’re not allowed to come until I tell you. You’re not allowed to let Adam come until you fuck him. Got it?” James nods quickly, his hips twitch up seemingly without his permission, and his cheeks go red.

Oh yeah. James has got this. If there is one thing that Adam knows James is a sucker for, it’s delayed pleasure. It’s being used as a toy for their pleasure.

A hand pushes Adam back and then down onto the bed. James comes between his legs after Bruce yanks his pants off, and after Adam shimmies out of his own.

James ducks his head down and bites into Adam’s inner thigh, and scrapes his nails down Adam’s chest. He throws his head back and groans. The teeth in his thigh bite down harder, and Adam is so fucking hard. The teeth move up more towards his hip while the nails scrape at his nipples. God, fucking. He curses and grabs at the comforter. He’s not going to last if Bruce doesn’t distract James soon.

A hand wraps around his cock at the same time he feels James’ forehead rest against his hip and he hears James moan. So Bruce has finally gotten his ass in gear. James jacks his hand up and down Adam’s cock a few times before he feels wet heat cover the head. He moans and reaches a hand down to grab at James’ hair. He lets James go at his own pace for a little bit, enjoying the way James moans around his cock as Bruce opens him up. 

“You gonna fuck his mouth, Kovic?” Adam opens his eyes and look down the length of both his and James’ bodies and sees how Bruce is paying sharp attention to the way that James’ head is bobbing up and down while he pulls James’ hips back against his cock. James goes all the way down on Adam’s dick and just groans, deep and low in his throat. Adam gasps and thrusts up, no doubt choking James but only getting a moan in response.

“Fuck his mouth. Look at him, he’s practically dying for it. Fuck his mouth while I fuck his ass.” With the way Bruce’s thrusts are rocking the bed, it pushes Adam’s hips further up into James’ throat. He tightens his grip in James’ hair, and fucks up harder and harder, hearing him gasp for air but moaning with every gasp of air he could get. 

Adam’s stomach is hot and he can feel his legs shaking with the effort to keep thrusting up, but he knows he can’t come. Not, at least, until Bruce tells him he can. He’s so close, so fucking close, fucking up into James’ mouth, when he hears Bruce moan and curse. Adam opens his eyes that he didn’t remember squeezing shut and sees Bruce scratching deep scratches down James’ back as he fucks into James brutally through his orgasm.

James sounds like he’s dying in the best way possible, and Adam feels a finger push into him. Oh god, he does’t know if he can hold on through fucking James’ mouth while being finger fucked. He doesn’t notice that Bruce has moved until fingers pull through his hair. He feels teeth at his neck, and tries to focus on that rather than the sweet burn of James’ fingers and the wet heat of his mouth.

“Hold on a little longer Adam. It’s gonna be so good when James finally fucks you. He’s so fucking pent up, just look at him.” Adam manages to open his eyes and peer down between his legs, and wishes he didn’t. James looks so fucking good with his cock in his mouth. Fucking hell. “He’s gonna fuck you so hard, he’s gonna make you cry, Adam. You’re so pretty when you cry.” Adam lets out a harsh breath that ends on a moan, when he feels James’ fingers pull out and then get replaced with his cock.

James’ first thrust is followed by Bruce’s teeth digging into his shoulder. God, he’s gonna come. He needs to come. 

James’ thrusts get harder and harder, until James is pressed fully against him and is biting the other side of his neck. He’s nailing Adam’s prostate on every thrust, and every breath pushed out of him is a moan. He grabs at Bruce and, with his other hand, at James. He scratches his fingers down both their backs, desperate and so fucking clos-

“Come, Adam.” He doesn’t need to be told twice before he feels everything release, and he sobs at the rush of pleasure. He’d be a little annoyed that he is crying, just a little, if it didn’t feel so fucking good. James fucks him through it, and once Adam’s body relaxes, he stops dead still.

“Good boy.” Adam can feel James’ body shake with the effort of holding back, and the heat of James’ face against his throat as he flushes from the praise.

He’s holding his completely taught and fucks up into Adam once, twice, and comes when Bruce growls out, “Come.”

James seems to sob a little as well, and Adam wraps an arm around him as he collapses against him. 

They all breath, and spread out across the bed. Adam can feel the come and sweat cooling on his body. He takes a deep breath.

“So I’m guessing the arms deal didn’t go well?”

He gets two different and sharp slaps to his stomach and chest. His dick twitches.

Well, then. Ok.


End file.
